bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heartless Riku
Eh....-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:49, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Riku don't leave! It's not your fault you like talking. I like it too! It's just I dunno if we should do it on a wiki. Maybe E-mail. But if you really want to leave,sorry!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:49, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I'll stay. I made a custom fenrakk and an 8th piraka. What's your e-mail?-H R Say Something Here 00:11, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :why don't we just chat here then? :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Good point. I guess so. I feel like saying "duh" to myself. DUH! there. Have you ever built fenrakk? He's massive! He's like a foot long and wide!!! You like Drake and Josh?-H R Say Something Here 01:05, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :???Duh? Oh well :). I've never built Fenrakk. Drake and Josh is cool. You think there should be a Bionicle show?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:43, 12 August 2007 (UTC) I was saying duh to myself. I like the realy big shrimp! Uh......not so sure.-H R Say Something Here 12:39, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Shrimp's strange to me. They could just get the animators they used for the Piraka/Toa Inika Animations. I think it would be cool.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 12:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) They are kinda wierd. Ya that would be a good show if they did. :We're all doomed!!! You forgot you sig!!!:) I found a bunch of glitches in those animations! Like what? What animations? Where? Who,what,when,where,why! Oh, no! We're going to die, I forgot my sig! You forgot yours too!-H R Say Something Here 17:46, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,I'll put the glitches up when I get to the Animation's Article. That's how I edit. I click Random Page until I find something I can help.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!!!!! I just built a HUGE dragon!! He has a moc piraka riding his back, a 3 foot wingspan, 4 1/2 feet long!!!! I'll try to put it on my page! It's complete lenght is like 5 feet long!!! He has those hydraulic like pieces just to hold up his wings!! He has a toa assassin blade on his tail! What do you think?-H R Say Something Here 19:09, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :You want to know what I think? Here it is: :O!!!!! That is wicked!!!!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get a pic right now. But.....What!? What happened? I clicked on bionicle, on the New messages tab, and went to a wierd page! What was that all about!?-H R Say Something Here 23:45, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Like a different font? And the sidebar going to the bottom of the page? That's happening to me too!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Yes! Exactly! It's probably nothing. But....Umm.....Why did you say the animations can't be viewed anymore? I saw them all yesterday and today. Just click konoka club, click story or something, and click 2006, and click animations. They're still there! I put that they were still there on the animations page.-H R Say Something Here 11:26, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :I'll ask wikia if they could fix that. I said that before I found that they were still able to be viewed. And plus,the info on episode 2 is wrong. Avak fires his gun and after he and hok have a fight.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:10, 13 August 2007 (UTC) 2 questions, er 3: Who's "hok", Do you mean when he shoots the mountain, and is it chaos being in the sixth grade up there? It is here. I hate it. There's this kid who's always in trouble, and I said at supper, When he got there he probably said, "What are you in for?" like he was in jail! To funny! He fell flat on his face and I LOL'ed! It was HiLariOus!!! :0!!!-H R Say Something Here 21:53, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :#Hok,was probably Thok. #No,I mean I the secone animatio,righ t when they enter,Avak blasts open the door. In the third animatio (I think) is when Thok fight's him for trieng to do it again. #In in 7th grade this year!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No offense, but why do you spell it animstio? But....Dude? How could you be in the seventh grade this year? Your page says your eleven! I'm eleven, and in the sixth grade! Oh, and a whil back when I said I like realy big shrimp, I maent the Drake nad josh movie. I had to stay up till 9 o'clock last night doing my homework! I had a ton! But I'm finished with most for the week! As London would say on Zack and Cody:Yay Me!!! I get to do band, how about you? I'm think'n of trying out for trumbone. I like the sound of it. Oh, and thanks for clearing that up!-H R Say Something Here 11:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) i Hey, It turns out I got french horn! I can't wiat to get one tommorow! I can't leave a sig because I'm on the school's computer. My dad works here. :Okey Dokey. I turn 12 in October. Yay you! I dunno,I'm not very good with instruments. What's you dad do? Janitor? Teacher? Principal?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:01, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I turn 12 in January. He's 8th grade and 7th grade history. You started school yet? Wait, Your in seventh and your eleven? I'm in sixth grade, and I'm eleven! hmm..... How man classes do you change to? I change seven times a day. It's easy to remeber for me. Have you ever noticed that the weapons all out thru bionicle chan usually be flipped over and be a double weapon??? Other than the piraka. Like some of the vahki's! It's so wierd. What's your favorite weapon? Mine are Piraka and mocs.-H R Say Something Here 22:59, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I don't have classes yet. I still got one teacher teaching (mostly) everything. I like Lhikan's greatswords the best. They control fire,surf and fly!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Fly??? How many do you have? I have 4. Hey what do you think about that "TradingPage" I proposed to you earlier? Do I need to explain again? If you understand it? Tell me if you think we would be able to do it. One teacher? Oh, well. I had to start switching in third garde. My mom says that there are different laws up there about schools, and explained to me about you and the age thing. No biggie. I liek the great swords! If you put two on one hand, It's a shield. Oh, and sorry about capping everything, I just think:Capitalize the next word balh, blah, so I can't think strait sometimes. I wish I had Elhek's steel talons! They are Bad! By that I mean cool. I still can't believe that they cut thru anything!-H R Say Something Here 00:21, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,I think they can fly. I have just 2 from 1 set. My brain's frazzled from trying to remember everything about Bionicle. Yeah,I need another explination. Steel Talons? I have Ehlek as a set. Trust me,in real life they can't cut through butter. I bend the outer two talons at the middle one when I'm bored.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) I know, but I meant in the bionicle universe. My explanation for the idea is: We should make a page, called a TradingPage, where members trade pieces. We can protect the page(because of adresses)by giving a different password to each person(so no one will find out)! We can also put a firewall to protect the page from like spam, and stuff. We could even give away (insert random number here) free pieces for every so people(like every 100, or something). By the way, Can that rating system go ahead and go into affect, so the tab won't be there anymore? I want the talons because they look cool. I'm trying to make a MOC Vezon to ride my dragon, any ideas? I wish I had his double mask so bad!!!!!!-H R Say Something Here 22:43, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :How would you trade pieces here though? I don't think a wiki can have a firewall,but the wiki's protected from automated spam anyways. MOC Vezon,eh?.......I dunno. Sorry. I'm not very handy at thinking of MOC's.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:49, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Huh..... You just put your adress on there, so people can trade. Got it? Well, what about a "custom" vezon, or a "new" vezon? I really need ideas! PLEASE?????? I'm bad to, but I just write down blueprints, but it takes a long time.Hey, How can I make the words on my sig small? I need to. I'm gonna put Kardas on my sig. He's my favorite out of all bionicles. What's yours?-H R Say Something Here 22:36, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Look at new sig!- HR Chat 23:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Chatting Riku, I'm going to have to ask you to work more and chat less on this wiki. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of Bionicle-based talking once in a while on a talk page, but if you look at your contributions page, it'll show that you have more than four times as many edits on talk pages as you do on actual content pages. If you want to chat with Legodude760, give him your AIM or MSN address. That's not what wikis are for. :But by the way, trombone is a really fun instrument. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:28, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I don't care. Why you look'n at my contribs anyway? That's MY business. FYI I edited 10 pages this year. That eniugh for you Mr. Po-Lice Man? Don't give me mess on Friday. Friday is my good''day. The following comment means no offense to LD760: Have you ''seen his first talk page? 52kb. I'm bust'n my hump and you are still telling me to work. What's next, boss? See ya. :You know,Riku,Daiku does have a point. 10 contribs isn't very much. And Daiku,I don't have either of those. So I am just going to say: Edit more chat a little less. We can work with this. Friday is all of our good days. I love it. So guys,just chill and we'll move along. Capich? (mind my spelling) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:16, 19 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. Sorry. And sorry about that comment. But I am always busy. Trust me, when your school starts back, you'll be busy to. I'm always busu though, even on weekends. Besides, I went to the school dance friday night.10 contribs is alot for me. I think it's capice. You like Naruto?- HR Chat 13:12, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Good to see that everything's cleared up. Just for the record, I wasn't trying to yell at you or anything. -Daiku 18:49, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Goody! We're all happy. Now lets get to work!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::BTW,Naruto's wierd to me.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I LOVE NARUTO! I'll look for pages to help....- HR Chat 21:26, 19 August 2007 (UTC) BTW, sorry Daiku. It just that you know that I have an overactive temper, you probably remember form my previous mistakes if you will. You know what I mean. I don't mean to start talknig again, but would you please give me that HTML for shrinking my letters on my sig? BTW, would you also please give me suggestions for a new Dark Hunter? I can't think! I got biulder's block! (I get it frequently)Hmmmm....It's hard to find needy pages....- HR Chat 01:19, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,you could have two types of small text. One is high,and one is low.Your stuff here (low)|Your stuff here (high). New Dark Hunter? How about one who is secretly friendly? Lolz.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:54, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Thnaks, I'll do it when I get home. Who is that? Are you laughing when you say Lolz or is that his name? I don't like secretly friendly enemies, I like solid, evil ones. Bad guys are cooler and more powerful to me. :Laughin. I was joking anyway. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:57, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, sorry, but it doesn't work. Here's my sig HTML: -HR Chat Could you type what makes it low and small over the copy above? I won't bother anymore if you help me with this. But sirously! I neeeeeed IDEAS!!!!-HR Chat(low) 21:39, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Lesse: HR Chat Thanks. Hey you want to see my clean-up on the article 2001? Tell me what you think! Oh, and please tell me if any info is incorrect.Want to see sig?-HRChat 22:39, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, when I said duh a while back, here that's like saying something very obvious. My friend made thisword up in band:Squa! I don't know what it means, but it's funny! SQUA!!!:) Hey, about the dark hunter, I was thinking of making something like a droideka form starwars or somehting like a bohrok, but bigger. I like the balling up and rolling around ability! By the way.......squa!-HRChat 01:11, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Squa!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:14, 23 August 2007 (UTC) '01 Clean-up Hey, Riku... You said earlier to tell you if there was any wrong information on your clean-up of 2001. I know you were talking to Legodude when you said that, but I noticed something wrong with it and was going to say something on your talk page anyway. It's nothing really major, but the entire Bohrok storyline happened in 200''2'', not 200''1''. I could fix that pretty quick, if you want me to. I appreciate your effort, by the way. Thanks! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 03:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I'll do it if you haven't already. Thanks. Join us! Squa! Squa, squa, squa!!!!! Hey ToaAuserv, Have you been an admin yet? I was just wondering. I hope I pass the test in band, literary terms, and math today....Hmmm.... Also...............squa! I love saying it! It's so funny! SQUA! Sure thing about fixing that page. I'm going to put that translation thing on my page, I like it! It's funny!-HRChat 11:41, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Squa! I haven't fixed the article yet. I tried to, but then I clicked "Show Preview" and my internet crashed and I lost all the work I did, and I don't really feel like doing it again... I'm not an admin yet, by the way. We have to wait for LegoLover to come back. He's the only one who can make other people admins. Good luck on your tests. I'm being homeschooled starting this year, so I won't have to take tests regularly anymore. My school wouldn't be starting till Monday anyway where I live. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 18:29, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Dang! I made a C on my mth test! I don't know about the others. I got my frenach horn today! Can you beleive a person in my grade gave me a love note at break? I'm tired of that, that whatever she is! Uh.... I did it, no worries. I just deleted the stuff about the bohrok this mrorning. I,ve finaly decided to make a droideka/ dark hunter! I'm excited! Thaat girl even asked me out. Rediculus. I go to public school. Where are you from? Squa! I'm going to put that on my sig! I made a new profile, for this cpu. Is that O.K.? Squa! I think that's alright. What's her name?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : I bet the french horn is cool. I play the piano. BTW, Riku, what grade are you in? I'd be going into 8th grade if I was in public school. By the way, I've been in public school my whole life. I'm only just starting to be homeschooled this year. I'm from Maryland. Squa! It's just fun to say. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 20:31, 23 August 2007 (UTC) It's big! 6th. Alabama. Squa! He names, Allyson. She's annoying.-HRChat 02:08, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Hahahahaha. An annoying crush.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:06, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :: That reminds me of a very embarassing moment I experienced in kindergarten. This girl who I hardly even knew raises her hand and tells the teacher she has something important to tell me, and then she says "I love you" and kisses me on the cheek. We couldn't have been more than 6 years old. Squa! Oh yeah, Riku... Have you seen the prologue of my story on my userpage? If you see it, give me some feedback here. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 03:58, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Ha! You know what it feels like! But LD, NOT FUNNY! I'm saying no today. BTW that story is AWESOME :0! I figured out how to put a suprised face with a gotee! Look: :0~ !Squa! Any of you like star wars?-HRChat 11:25, 24 August 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Riku! Squa! It'll be on BZPower.com if you want to read the rest of it, starting September 2nd. I'll put a link to its topic on BZP in my sig once I post it there. Star Wars is cool, but now I'm in the process of renting and watching all of the Star Trek movies (most of which came out before any of us were born), and I'm starting to like Star Trek better than Star Wars. :0~ [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 15:23, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah. I got a girlfriend today! I turned down Allyson today also. I even got my french horn today! This Fridya was awesome! :0~ Squa! Ninja style: Hi-SQUA!!!- HR2 Squa! 20:24, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Good for you! You gotta change your sig to the way you like it! :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:28, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::What's her name, if you don't mind my asking? How'd Allyson react? That's cool, about the french horn. Squa! We need to invent a definition for that word... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 04:01, 25 August 2007 (UTC) I don't need to change it. That's the school cpu sig. Mollie. I'm not sure....she's probably crushed. Maybe squa can mean-uh........hmm.... maybe: Silent Quad Underground Alternatives. I dunno.-HRChat 11:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC)